smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Contest Begins!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Junior, Joseph, Cody, Jeffy, Toad, Bob, Darkest Hour and Dethklok have entered the contest and prepare to perform! However, a new band suddenly shows up and steals the show! _________________________ At the Pensacola Civic Center, crowds of citizens are seen paying for their tickets and entering the building. Junior, Joseph, Cody, Jeffy, Toad and Bob are seen approaching the stadium. Junior: Nice! We made it in time! Cody: I know! This is going to be awesome! Joseph: I can’t wait to perform! Toad: Agreed! Bob: We will see lots of boobies! Junior and the others head to the reception table. Employee: Who are you? Junior: I’m Junior. This is Joseph, Cody, Jeffy, Toad and Bob. Toad: Sup? Employee: Cool! So, are you here to watch the contest? Junior: No. We’re here to perform! Employee: Cool! So, what’s your band name? Cody: Um. Joseph: Guys? Did we come up with a name yet? Bob: We are so not ready for this. Junior: Actually, our name is Super Magical Rainbow Thomas! Cody: You just thought of that now? Junior: Yes. Employee: Ok, Super Magical Rainbow Thomas! You go to Room 8! Junior: Nice! Junior and the others enter Room 8. Junior: Nice! We got in! Cody: Cool! Bob: It’s coming close to the performance! Junior: Yeah! Anyways, I guess we just wait until we are called. A few minutes later. Intercom: Super Magical Rainbow Thomas! Come to the stage! Joseph: That’s us, dude! Cody: Nice! Toad: Can’t wait to play songs for them! The six exit the room and head down a hallway. They then enter another room and a large curtain is seen in front of them. Goodman: Ok, fans! Put your hands together for Super Magical Rainbow Thomas!!!!! The curtains opens to reveal the six as the crowd cheers. AsphaltianOof: These are some ugly looking people. Azaz: Maybe we're in those toxic waste dumps. Garfoogle: I think I'm gonna be sick. Garfoogle vomits on Johnny Old Boy’s pants chasing him to chase him with a ruler. Johnny Old Boy: Come back here, you piece of s*** cat! Cody: Man! That’s a lot of people there! Joseph: Yeah, dude! Goodman: Second band on our list is pretty much the most popular death metal band in the world, Dethklok! Nathan Explosion, Skwisgaar, Toki, Murderface and Pickles enter through another stage as a massive TV screen emerges from the wall. A monstrous looking skull zooms into the camera before showing Nathan Explosion riding through the forest on a motorcycle. The camera zooms out a third time to reveal Pickles and Murderface on motorcycles. The screen zooms out a final time to show Skwisgaar and Toki as the screen flicks to show the five as well as the Dethklok logo. Singer: Dethklok! Dethklok! Dethklok! Dethklok! The camera switches to a side view of Nathan riding the motorcycle. Singer: I’ll. Teach you. Who. Rocks. Nathan jumps off the motorcycle and lands on top of a rock as the scene flickers again. Singer: Dethklok! Dethklok! The screen shows Skwisgaar Skwigelf. Singer: Skwisgaar taller than a tree. The screen switches to show Toki Wartooth. Singer: Toki not a bumblebee. The screen switches to show William Murderface. Singer: William Murderface Murderface Murderface. The screen switches to show Pickles the Drummer. Singer: Pickles doodily doo, ding dong doodily doodily doo. The screen switches to show Nathan Explosion. Singer: Nathan Explosion. The screen switches to show all five playing on guitars and drums as the screen zooms to the sky to show the Dethklok logo. The TV turns off as the entire audience cheers. Junior: That looked really cool! Cody: Agreed! Goodman: Now, prepare for the third and final band! Darkest Hour! The lights suddenly shut off. Then they start to flicker between colors of pink, blue, red, green and orange. Then another stage fills up with pink gas and once it clears, Saiko is seen on the stage. Afterwards, a part of the floor opens and SMG4 is revealed. A pile of spaghetti falls to the floor and disappears to reveal SMG4 Mario. Part of the wall explodes to reveal SMG4 Bowser. A warp pipe emerges and SMG4 Luigi jumps out. A pipe emerges from the ceiling and Fishy Boopkins exits. Sparks of electricity erupt around the stage and Meggy emerges from a trapdoor shooting electric ink around the place. Finally, another part of the wall explodes, revealing Tari as the entire audience cheers. Saiko: Hey, Everyone! Jeffy: Look! It’s Darkest Hour! Junior: I’ve heard about them! They apparently dissed you, right Bob? Bob: Right! Goodman: Ok! That’s all of the three bands! Now, all of them must return to their rooms until the performance is ready to start- Suddenly, a man wearing a business suit appears and hands Goodman a note. Goodman: What’s this? A last minute entry? Man: Yes. Goodman: Ok! Apparently, due to recent events, there is now a fourth band entering in! The man leaves and after exiting the stadium removes his outfit and skin to reveal I.M.A Sureshot who laughs evilly. Back inside, the lights begin to flicker between pink and blue. Then, two girls are seen heading onto the stage. The first is wearing a yellow shirt with pink hair and a flower. The second wears a blue shirt with a skull as well as blue hair. Goodman: Meet the final band, Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi! Ami: Hey, Everyone! Yumi: What’s up? Joseph’s jaw drops in shock. Toad: GUYS! IT’S THEM! Cody: IS THAT F****** AMI AND YUMI?!?! Bob: THEY’RE ACTUALLY HERE! Goodman: Now that all of the bands have arrived, head to your respective rooms until the performance starts! All of the bands leave the stage and enter their rooms. Junior: Guys! We actually get to compete against them! Joseph: Yeah! It’s so exciting dude! Jeffy: True! Junior: Well, guess we’ll wait tomorrow until the contest begins! Meanwhile. I.M.A Sureshot is seen watching the bands on a TV. I.M.A Sureshot: Yes! Those patsys don’t know what I’m planning! I.M.A Sureshot laughs evilly as the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Battle of the Bands Arc! Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Nathan Explosion Episodes Category:Skwisgaar Skwigelf Episodes Category:Toki Wartooth Episodes Category:William Murderface Episodes Category:Pickles the Drummer Episodes Category:I.M.A Sureshot Episodes Category:Ami Episodes Category:Yumi Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Garfoogle Episodes Category:Johnny Old Boy Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Goodman Episodes